lightpruebasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:LightWatcher/k
...esta es mi vida... Mi nombre es Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, un chico de 10 años que está por cumplir 11 años en unos minutos. Soy el único chico en una familia de 10 hermanas, ¿no les parece sorprendente? 10 hermanas con personalidades diferentes a las que día a día estoy acostumbrado a ver. Quizá suene difícil, pero, con el tiempo, te adaptas a ello, y te sientes bien, muy muy bien. He vivido demasiadas anécdotas con mis 10 hermanas, todas ellas han sido tanto tristes, melancólicas, insoportables, molestas, felices, alegres, sorprendentes, interesantes, etcétera. Yo.. yo estoy feliz por ellas, las quiero y siempre las querré, yo nunca he sentido resentimiento hacia ellas, soy... soy un chico carismático según la gente que conozco a través del tiempo. Alguien entusiasta, misterioso, y sobre todo, social. Soy alegre, y siempre lo seré, me siento orgulloso de cómo soy. campanadas de reloj se empezaron a escuchar ¡Oh! Ya son las 12 de la mañana... quiere decir que... ¡hoy es mi cumpleaños! Dios, me siento tan... feliz. 11 años de existencia en las cuales he vivido de todo un poco. Imagina que pasaré por más cosas es algo inimaginable. va a su cama y se acomoda en ella Ahh, sí... qué relajante el sentir los 11. Espero dormir bien para mañana. Será un gran día (eco: día) ... ... ... escuchan varios murmullos en la escena "Buahh, ¿qué está pasando?" Exclama Lincoln apenas despertándose. "¡HERMANOOO! ¡DESPIERTA!" Grita Luna, terminando de despertar a Lincoln. Lincoln, terminando de despertarse, observa que en su habitación están todas sus hermanas reunidas. "¿Uh? ¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunta Lincoln confundido. Sus hermanas empiezan a cantar una canción de feliz cumpleaños a Lincoln, quien se siente feliz por tal hazaña. Cuando ellas terminan, Lincoln y sus hermanas se abrazan mutuamente. "Mu... chas gracias... ¡chicas!" Exclama Lincoln con apenas poder decir algo debido a que lo apretaban demasiado. "Oh Lincoln, cada día más grande que el anterior. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando esperábamos tu nacimiento en el hospital de Royal Woods... qué tiempos, ya 11 años de ese suceso. Fue un buen día para la familia" Le dice Lori a Lincoln. Lincoln agradece sus palabras mientras las demás chicas le anuncian a Lincoln que sus padres habían organizado algo especial para él y que fuera abajo ni bien esté despierto. Él procede a bajar junto a sus hermanas. Sus hermanas, amantes de las sorpresas, vendan sus ojos para que no pueda. En la cabeza de Lincoln pasaban muchas preguntas, como por ejemplo qué podría haber, qué organizaron, qué le espera, etcétera. Finalmente, los chicos llegaron al lugar respectivo a estar, desvelando a Lincoln lo que en realidad había. "¡Sorpresa~!" Gritan con emoción las chicas. Lincoln, expectante, observa que en su alrededor hay una gran variedad de cosas; un inflable, un gran pastel, juegos para toda la familia, una piñata con forma de su personaje favorito Ace Savvy. Él, sin palabras, sigue observando con asombro lo que está viendo. "He-hey, miren quién está aquí, ¡mi gran chico!" Exclama el sr. Loud Las 9: ¡Así es! Lincoln: Oh dios... es.. es... Lori: ¿La perfección? Leni: ¿Divertido? Luna: ¿¡Ruidoso!? Luan: ¿Gracioso? Lynn: ¿Energético? Lucy: ¿Oscuro? Lana y Lola: ¿Asombroso? Lasa: ¿Científicamente correcto? Lily: Po-po. Lincoln: Es.. es.. fantááááástico. Papá: Hey, hey, hey, ¿qué pasa por acá?, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Mamá: Parece que a nuestro querido cumpleañero. Los 10: ¡Papá, mamá! Papá: ¡Cielos!, ¡si que madrugaron!, nos alegra que lo hayan hecho... Lincoln, ven acá. Lincoln: ¿Qué?, ¿y-yo?, eh.. muy bien. Papá: Verás, muchacho, ya tienes 11 años, ¿no te parece fantástico? Lincoln: Oh, ¡sí!, ¡he esperado este día por mucho! Papá: ¡Jaja!, eso me alegra de ti, ¡siempre con ánimos para seguir adelante! Lincoln: Jaja.. Papá: Hijo, tu madre, hermanas y yo hemos hecho esto para ti, sé que hoy es un día especial para ti, más de una década y 1 año de existencia, el hijo de en medio, mi muchacho, ¡estoy muy orgulloso de ti y lo que haces por ellas! Lincoln: Oh, pues, muchas gracias, papá. Papá: Pero.. ¡hey!, ¿quién soy yo para no permitirte divertirte a como tú quieras?, ¡venga, a celebrar se ha dicho! Lincoln: ¡Wuju!, ¿oyeron chicas?, ¡vamos! 10 hermanas siguen a Lincoln ven imágenes de ellos disfrutando buenos momentos en el inflable, jugando a "ponle la cola al burro", "yo nunca nunca" Luna: Ejem, ¿se escucha? Lincoln y sus hermanas: Sí. Luna: Jojo, ¡muy bien!. Quiero dedicar esta canción a un gran hermano, un gran hermano con el que he vivido demasiadas cosas, ¡y es a ti a quien va dirigida la siguiente canción, Lincoln!, de mucho cariño y corazón.. ¡TE DESEAMOS UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, espero y disfrutes esta canción. de rock inicial Oh.. Linc... it's your birthday... 11 years of live... e-le-ven! Oh, Linc, i remember the day you were born woooh, was a special day.. for a special family, a special boy... and it's you! Liiincooln, we wish you well.. you and more. We wait you get expect good times, because.. in life everything is joy and love, when you're surrounded... people who want more! Lincoln!, Lincoln!, Lincoln!... you're the best brother in the life! de rock acabada la familia Loud aplaudía y chiflaba a Luna por su gran espectáculo Lincoln: Wo.. ¡wow!, Luna, por dios, ¡eres una gran compositora! Luna: Gracias. Lincoln: Muchas gracias, esto fue inesperado y, pues, ¡es una hermosa canción!, de verdad, muchas, muchas gracias. Luna: Jojo, no hay que agradecer, Linc, esperamos nuevamente que la pases genial, aún queda mucho día por completar. Lincoln: ¡Estás en lo correcto! Papá: Y como dijo Luna, aún queda día por completar, así que.. ¿¡alguien quiere de mis fabulosas hamburguesas!? Los 10: ¡Sí! Papá: ¡Pues vamos a la parrilla! Los 10: ¡Wuju! muestran escenas en las que los 10 hermanos comen hamburguesas de su padre, disfrutando el momento y viendo cómo es que lo disfrutan se observan escenas de Linc rompiendo con entusiasmo una piñata en forma de zombi Lynn: ¡Pégale, pégale más duro! Lincoln: Es.. lo.. que.. estoy.. ¡haciendo! (Lincoln le pega con total fuerza a la piñata que la logra romper, después, esta suelta demasiados dulces) Lana y Lola: ¡Oh sí!, ¡dulces! y Lola agarran muchos dulces para poder comerlos Lisa: Está científicamente comprobado que los dulces están hechos de contenido que podría ser muy pero muy dañino para nuestras caries, ¡pero que importa!, ¡yo también quiero dulces! se une al motín Lincoln: Vaya, si que tienen mucho fanatismo al dulce, diría yo. Mamá: Lincoln. Lincoln: Eh, ¿sí? Mamá: Tu padre y yo nos preguntamos, ¿cómo pasaste tu día? Lincoln: Pues.. cómo decirlo.. ¡el mejor cumpleaños de la vida! Mamá: Jaja, eso es un excelente. Lincoln: ¡Super claro! Mamá: Oh Lincoln, mi bebé, gracias por 11 fantásticos años, eres una bendición para esta familia. Lincoln: (Algo sonrojado) M-muchas gracias, mamá. Mamá: Bueno Linc, creo que ya es hora de terminar con esta gran fiesta y empezar a alistar cosas, pues, mañana será un gran día en la escuela. Lincoln: Entiendo, mamá, yo sé que mañana será un gran día, ¡y más si está Clyde! Mamá: Me alegra que te lo tomes bien. Lincoln: Por supuesto, le avisaré a mis hermanas. Mamá: Muy bien, te espero adentro. Lincoln: Oki doki. se acerca a sus hermanas Lincoln: ¡Chicas!, mamá dice que ya se acabo esto. Las 9: Oooh, que lastima. Lola: Pensábamos que duraría para siempre... (llora fingidamente) Lana: No seas patética, nada es para siempre. Lincoln: Vengan, mamá nos espera. 10 caminan hacia la casa Lynn tropieza por accidente Lynn: ¡Uaaah! (Lynn cae al suelo) Lincoln: ¡Cielos! (se acerca a Lynn), ¿estás bien? Lynn: Heh, sí, sólo fue una pequeña raspada en la rodilla, nada grave. Lincoln: Umm.. muy bien, ven, te ayudo a levantarte. ayuda a Lynn a levantarse Lynn: (Sacudiéndose) Gracias, Linc. Lincoln: No hay de que. Vamos. y Lynn van hacia la casa tarde... de puerta abriéndose Lincoln: ¡Uop! (se tira en su cama), (suspiro) hoy fue un intenso.. pero divertido día. ¡Ujujuju!, estoy emocionado por lo que pasará el día de mañana, ya quiero contarle a Clyde lo que pasó el día de hoy, ¡síí!... Cielos, nunca imaginé llegar a tener 11 años. Ya ha llegado la época en la que entro en la pre-pubertad. Me pregunto, ¿qué cambios habrán?, ¿qué pasará en mi vida?, ¿qué sucederá?. Son demasiadas preguntas para pocas respuestas. Todo irá bien, sé que mañana será un gran día (eco día día) Fin del episodio Categoría:Entradas